


Broken By You

by Ravenboyswitchesanddemigodheroes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First story, Quidditch, Quidditch Refrences, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenboyswitchesanddemigodheroes/pseuds/Ravenboyswitchesanddemigodheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is seventeen with his whole life ahead of him. He has an idea about what he wants to do in life –work with dragons, fly all day/everyday. He has a great family –an older brother, four younger brothers, and a little sister. And he has a great group of friends.</p>
<p>Just one problem, his best friend -Nymph Tonks- is pregnant, with his baby. </p>
<p>“It would be my pleasure to have my heart broken by you.” – Augustus Waters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken By You

## Part One - Brooms

 

I blame it all on Michael and Clarence. They were our best friends, they were the Head Boy and Girl of the school, they trusted us.

 

It had started out small, or as small as it could be, she was always a friend of mine. It began with the two of us hanging out and doing homework in the library, then we would make sure to sit by one another in our shared classes, then she started coming to my Quidditch practices. After that it became natural to hold hands when walking down the corridors and after a practice where I had to send everyone back up to the castle because of the conditions, I kissed her.

 

She had stayed to help me clean up.

 

It was too easy then, and one thing lead to another.

 

Causing me to be standing here, watching our son.

 

Henry Theodore Weasley.

 

## Part Two – Snitch

 

“Charlie! CHARLIE!”

 

I smiled to myself and pretended to not hear her, despite the fact that we were the only ones in the corridor. Then I felt something on my back, and I quickly grabbed her legs so she wouldn’t fall. “Nymph? Was that you calling my name?”

 

Her hair was red today, though a darker shade than mine.

 

“Not funny Weasley,” she said, dropping off my back. I turned around so I was facing her, noting that while she was never without freckles, they were in different spots today.

 

I kissed her, it was our normal greeting.

 

“Charlie, you have to stop pretending not to hear me,” she said, her tone serious and slightly angry, “people stare at me like I’m crazy.”

 

I pulled on a lock of her hair, there was more than one reason as to why people thought that she was crazy. “You sure that’s the only reason?”

 

“Charlie,” she sighed, I kissed her nose, it was the same as always, small and cute.

 

“I love you too, Nymph,” I told her, pulling her into me.

 

“I love you, Charlie.”

 

## Part Three – Rings

 

She looked ill, deathly ill. She kept telling me that it was the bug that was passing through. I didn’t believe her.

 

No one in our small group of friends did. She couldn’t lie for the life of her.

 

And every time I asked her, she refused to tell me what was wrong. As there was _nothing wrong_.

 

Sure, there wasn’t.

 

“Nymph, what’s the matter?” I asked her, I had finally gotten her away from everyone, down an abandon corridor. She began to shake her head and cry. I hated seeing people cry, whether it was Nymph, my siblings, or my mum, I hated seeing tears when they weren’t ever needed.

 

“You don’t want to know Charlie,” she said, her eyes were black today, along with her hair, the color didn’t suit her.

 

“Your with someone else, aren’t you?” I asked her, taking a few steps away from her.

 

She began to cry harder.

 

This was worse than when mum found out about Uncles Fabian and Gideon, she cried for weeks, especially around the twins. They were scared of her for almost three weeks after she found out and told us.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, and like that I ran away.

 

I thought that that was the moment when she broke my heart.

 

## Part Four – Fans

 

It had been a month since I last talked to Nymph. I avoided her and she began to avoid me. It was easier once the Christmas Holidays came around, but we were forced into the same compartment on the ride home.

 

It had been Christmas day when the Howler arrived.

 

“ _CHARLES HUGO WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU GET MY ONLY DAUGHTER PREGNANT! HOW DARE YOU GO AFTER HER AND THEN LEAVE HER ONCE SHE TELLS YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER AND USE HER LIKE YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR LUCKY THAT YOU’RE THE FATHER TO THIS BABY OR I WOULD COME AND MURDER YOU MYSELF! YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER ANY MORE!_ ”

 

Mrs. Tonks not only woke up my whole family, but she told me what her daughter was to afraid to tell me.

 

Nymphadora Tonks was having a baby.

 

My baby.

 

“Congratulations Charlie, now you have to deal with mum and dad,” said Bill, then he rolled over on his side and fell back asleep.

 

Thanks Bill, always were the best older brother.

 

## Part Five – Score

 

“I’m scare Charlie,” she whispered, I couldn’t think, we- she was having a baby.

 

I couldn’t breath. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t think either.

 

A baby, a little girl or boy that would call me daddy. _I_ was the scared one.

 

I was told that I just began to say no, over and over again. I ended up scaring myself so much that I had to take a calming potion and it didn’t even help that much, I just scared myself all over again.

 

We were too young, and so stupid.

 

Nymph wasn’t happy about me. But after the second draught I was able to concentrate on the task at hand. A baby, Nymph was having a baby.

 

Our baby.

 

“Push on three,” said the Healer, then she began to count down, “one, two, three.”

 

She ended up breaking my hand, which dad later told me that mum did that to him, with everyone of us.

 

Crying, and shouts, and even laughter filled the room. It was a boy, a baby boy that’s little tuff of hair was changing from red to blonde to brown within the first few minutes he was here.

 

My baby boy.

 

## Part Six – Quaffle

 

“I want to keep him,” I told her, he fit perfectly in my arms, and he was so beautiful, just like his mother. “I want to raise him and be a family.”

 

“No,” he voice cold, “I don’t want that. I don’t want to be a wife or have children, Charlie,” she said, her voice full of disgusted and hatred.

 

But he was _my_ baby, _her_ baby, _ours_. He would be the best thing to ever enter my life.

 

“But Nymph-“

 

She started yelling at me to leave, to get away from her, to give up our son.

 

“No! I don’t want that, Nymph,” I told her, once she stopped. I stood in the doorway, our baby in my arms. “I’ll take care of him.”

 

“Go away Charlie, I don’t want him.”

 

That was the last time I saw her.

 

## Part Seven – Signing

 

Henry Theodore Weasley, Nymph may have not wanted him, but I did. Henry was a name I’ve always loved, while Theodore was her father’s, she was never going to say no. She may not want him now, but eventually she will.

 

“Mr. Weasley?”

 

I turned my head away from the nursery window, I’ve been going in between Nymph’s room, the cafeteria, and here. I loved watching him, whether he was sleeping or crying or just staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Yes?”

 

A small woman with dark gray clothes was standing next to me.

 

“You need to sign these papers,” she said, I didn’t bother to read them, they were probably just the hospital release forums for little Henry and Nymph. I signed them with my big loopy signature.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.”

 

I turned back to my son, he was awake, his hair Weasley red and his eyes Weasley blue.

 

My son.

 

It was the last time I saw him too.

 

## Part Eight – Dragons

 

I didn’t go to play for Puddlemere United or England. I can’t sign papers anymore, not even a letter. I don’t talk to Tonks and I don’t know what ever happened to Henry.

 

I roam with dragons now, they don’t trick me, they don’t hurt me, and they definitely can’t get pregnant because of me.

 

I let the breeders worry about that.

 

Then I met Kali, she takes care of me, she loves me, she’s just far too young for me.

 

Seven years, but she’s been through a lot. Both of her parents are gone, killed off in the war. Her grandparents shunned her because of her English background. She had nowhere to go.

 

So I took her end and fell head over heels for her within the first week.

 

Leah had been an accident, even more so than Henry. But she didn’t trick me with papers, just gave her the wrong last name.

 

It took me a long time to forgive her, but by then Max was coming along.

 

So we got married.

 

It wasn’t until the twins, Allen and Zoë, came along that everything felt right.

 

But then he appeared at the zoo, as I had been transferred to London to help and care for the dragons at the zoo that ministry was setting up. Leah was going to school at Hogwarts, so it was worth the move.

 

His name was Henry T. Davis, he was a Metamorphagus like his mother had been, but his features always seemed to gravitate to that of red hair and blue eyes. Weasley red hair and Weasley blue eyes.

 

It had taken almost thirty-three years to find him, but here he was.

 

My first born son. 


End file.
